


Our (almost) first time

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss decides that she and Yang have been together long enough that it's about time they had sex. Thinks don't go as smoothly as she planned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our (almost) first time

Yang walked through the halls lazily. Everyone but her and the JNPR girls was gone for the fall break so she had no hurry to get back to the dorm. Ruby was on some kind of camping trip/training excursion with Qrow so Yang had decided to stay at beacon and really hit her own training regime in the gym.

She reached the room and waved to Pyrrha who was reading on her bed with the door open. “Nice to have the place to ourselves for a little while isn’t it?” Yang said poking her head in the room.

Pyrrha closed her finger in the book to keep her place. “Yes that’s for sure. Have you seen Nora? She went out for something to eat three hours ago.”

Yang shrugged. “Might be still stuffing her face. Girl could eat a water buffalo and still be itty bitty. I just don’t get where she puts it all.”

"I’ll go look for her." Pyrrha said getting up and putting her book down. "Are you still up for a run tomorrow?"

"Wild beowolves couldn’t keep me away." Yang said. She turned and slipped into her own room. "Just be ready to eat my dust." She heard the sound of Pyrrha laughing all the way down the hall.

Now that she was actually in the room her nose pricked at the scent of the perfumed candles that were casting a flickering light over the room. Raising up from Yang’s bed was a figure framed by the way her white hair fell around her shoulders. She was also notable in that she wasn’t wearing a whole lot other than a silk nightgown. “Hello there miss Xiao Long. I was waiting for you.” Weiss purred from the bed.

Yang flicked the lights on and Weiss blinked in the sudden brightness. “I thought you were on a beach somewhere sunning yourself?” Yang asked.

"Well I came home early." Weiss said grinding her palms into her eyes to try and get them to adjust quicker. "I planned to surprise you. Maybe make use of the fact the room is empty. I thought this whole set up would have got a more eloquent response than this actually."

Planting her hands on the bed Yang hoisted herself up and sat next to Weiss. “What’s this about Weiss?”

Weiss looked away and a blush started to creep onto her face. “I just figured it was about time that we had our first time.”

"Oh wow." Yang said. She put her hand on top of Weiss’. "You know there’s no rush right? I can wait until you are ready. Even if you’re never ready then I don’t mind because that’s not why I’m with you."

Weiss met Yang’s eyes. “Yes I know. It’s just while I was on the beach I couldn’t get it out of my head. You’ve had sex before and now you are with me you can’t do it anymore. It doesn’t seem fair.”

Yang kissed Weiss’ forehead gently. “Like I said I don’t mind. But if you are sure this is what you want then I’ll be happy to. So here’s your chance to back out if you aren’t one hundred percent comfortable with this. Do you want to do it?”

Weiss nodded and set her jaw determinedly. Yang brushed the hair out of Weiss’ face and went in for a kiss. She felt Weiss tugging at her shirt and broke the kiss to let her remove it. Weiss’ eyes moved down to take in the sports bra Yang was wearing and she clicked her tongue. “Oh very sexy of you.”

"Hey now hang on a second. I just came back from the gym and I wasn’t exactly expecting a visit from a pretty lady." Yang said with a frown. She plucked at the front of Weiss’ night gown. "I suppose you have something better under this?"

"I guess that’s for you to find out." Weiss said. She lay back and hooked a hand around the back of Yang’s neck to pull her down. The bed shifted under them and then rocked back the other way. Both of them suddenly became highly aware of the fact that Yang’s bed was balanced on piles of books.

"Hey so how about we reconvene on your bed?" Yang asked. Weiss nodded and they slipped down to the floor, Yang giving Weiss a hand on the way down. The sat down on the bed and Yang slipped her hand into Weiss’.

From the look on her face Weiss was building herself up to start again. Yang was about to offer to stop when Weiss stood up and looked at her with a determined look. “This is happening no matter what interrupts us. I’ve decided.” She started slipping the shoulders of her night gown off.

Yang grinned. “Oh you decided did you? I forgot you are in charge of every-” She cut off as Weiss’ gown fell down and pooled at her feet. Weiss was indeed wearing something better than a sports bra. The lingerie she had on was very fancy and looked great on her. Yang let her breath whistle through her teeth. “Wow.” Was the only word her brain could come up with.

Fidgeting nervously Weiss licked her lips. “You really like it? I’ve never bought this kind of thing before so I wasn’t sure what would be good.”

"I think it’s wow. Did I say wow yet?" Yang said trying to avoid drooling.

"You might have mentioned it." Weiss said. She straddled Yang’s lap and her hands went to the button of her jeans.

There was a knock at the door. Yang and Weiss’ eyes locked onto each other in mild panic. Pyrrha spoke through the door. “Hey Yang. Nora suggested we go out to see a movie and I wanted to invite you along.”

Weiss clamped her hand over Yang’s mouth and shook her head. It was a signal to stay silent and wait for Pyrrha to leave.

There was a heavier knock. “Hey Yang this is me knocking. And this is me coming in to drag you to the movies.” The handle of the door turned and Weiss and Yang looked at each other again.

Just in time Yang threw Weiss down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Nora burst into the room dragging Pyrrha behind her. Yang tried to look natural. “I think I’m going to head to bed so you’ll have to go without me. I had a long day.”

"That’s not your bed." Nora pointed out helpfully.

"I’m sorry Yang I did try to stop her." Pyrrha said. She still had her arms wrapped around Nora and was digging her heels in to the floor to no avail.

Yang leaned back casually and heard a squeak from the lump that was Weiss. “I just thought I’d sleep on Weiss’ bed. She is my girlfriend and I kinda miss her. Guess I’m a big sentimental sap.”

Nora gasped and put her hands on her cheeks. “Oh my gosh that’s so cuuuuuuuute.”

"Come on you." Pyrrha said. She grabbed hold of Nora’s belt and hoisted her up into the air. "Have a good sleep Yang." And then she backed out the door with Nora in tow.

Yang got up and shut the door. “Right I really think we should put this off for a little while. Everything seems to be getting in our way right now.” She felt arms go around her waist and finger finished the job of undoing her jeans. “Or maybe not.” Once Weiss slid the jeans down to her ankles Yang stepped out of them. She turned to face Weiss and cupped her face before going in for another kiss. Weiss moved back, taking Yang with her, until she bumped into the dresser. She put her hands back for balance and pushed away the things on the top of the dresser.

They kissed for a long time and Yang’s hands moved over Weiss’ back. She kept going down towards Weiss’ backside but then pulling back up to the shoulders where it was safe. She didn’t want to move too fast. One of Weiss’s hands came around and hesitantly pawed at Yang’s chest. It was clumsy but at least Weiss had some idea how to handle a boob unlike some of the guys Yang had been with before.

Pulling back out of the kiss Yang was about to speak when her eyes drifted upwards. “Erm I don’t mean to alarm you but the curtain is on fire.”

"What?" Weiss said incredulously.

"The curtain is on fire." Yang repeated slightly louder.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned. “Yang there is no way the curtain is… Yang the curtain is on fire.”

*******

"Well that was an eventful evening." Yang said looking up at the burning dorm rooms. She looked down at Weiss who looked even smaller dressed as she was. They had grabbed whatever clothes they could and put them on as they ran down the hall away from the rapidly growing fire. This resulted in Weiss wearing one of Yang’s jumpers. It came down to her knees and her hands were swallowed up somewhere in the sleeves. "But hey we might not have had our first time but we did have  _a_ first time.”

"I’m assuming there is a joke in there somewhere but I’m too tired to work it out so just tell me." Weiss said. She leaned against Yang and Yang slipped her arm around her shoulder.

"You ever burn down a building?" Yang asked. Weiss shook her head. "Yeah me either. So there you go it’s our first time burning down a building."

Weiss chuckled despite herself. “Let’s just keep that one as only a first time. We’re going to be in enough trouble as it is.”


End file.
